


Operation Tease

by Teiuv



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, first thing i'm posting to ao3 actually, shizuo throwing stuff like normal, this was an rp that me and my friend did that we turned into a fanfic format, woohoo it's shizuo and izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teiuv/pseuds/Teiuv
Summary: Izaya still doesn't understand to leave Shizuo alone so he gets a visitor later on





	Operation Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP between me and a friend that I decided to splice into a fanfic format so it's still a little weird but it's readable. First time uploading to ao3 so I'm very excited for the future when I start writing actual fanfics again.
> 
> This isn't really our most interesting rp - it was really something to get us into character to an extent so please forgive if it's a bit boring.

Izaya -

A normal day in Ikebukuro. If you could call it normal, that is.

Izaya walked down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for anything to barge into and mess up. Seemed like his normal routine was to head to Ikebukuro to see what trouble he could stir up, then later that day or at night he would mess with those on the Dollars' chatroom.  Either way, Izaya sure loved to place everyone in different situations just to see how they'd react.

_Haven't seen Shizu-chan in a while, think I'll pay him a little visit~_

He made his way down to Russia Sushi, in hopes he'd run into the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo -

Although he finally got some peace, with a twist of his neck he could spot the black short hair, but the flea’s jacket was gone this time. Not worn anymore since he disposed of it in the river. He decided to at least try and control his anger, but once their eyes met, Izaya's eyebrows raised up.

Shizuo stood up from the booth he was sitting at.

"Dammit, what is it?" He ran up to Izaya, he could feel his arms twitching ready to pull back into a punch.

"I told you to stay away from me."

Izaya –

Izaya takes a step off to the side, just in time for Shizuo to go flying past. "You expect me to pay attention to that? You've said to stay out of Ikebukuro as well, but that hasn't stopped me yet."

He just shrugs and flips open his switchblade, pointing it towards Shizuo.

Shizuo –

"Damn, I don’t have time to be fooling with you." Shizuo takes a bottle from the table, smashes the bottom, and exposes the broken half to Izaya. The people in the other tables begin to run out of the building, either knocking into each other or scramming out of the windows.

It's dangerous to be caught in the middle of the duo's multiple quarrels.

Izaya –

Izaya grins a bit more, "Trying my own tricks on me now Shizu-chan~? I simply came here for some fatty tuna and ran into you~"

He started walking backwards, exiting through the door, waiting for the rage.

Shizuo -

"Oh, I know why the hell you came here." He grunts as he races towards him, watching as the crowd pushing themselves out of the brute’s way. He begins raging through the crowd, Izaya skipping along ahead, missing all the people, unlike him. Throwing as many projectiles as he can, he only successfully hits Izaya once, but Izaya gets back up, and waves at Shizuo before racing along again.

"IZAAYYAAA-" A switchblade glazes his temple, and he stops.

Izaya –

"Catch me if you caaan~!" Even though Izaya knew he could lose Shizuo at any given moment, he decided to continue letting himself be chased for a bit longer, whether he had any switchblades with him, due to throwing the last a few seconds ago.

Shizuo –

Fully enraged, he races down the sidewalk, Izaya a few feet away now, reaching towards a streetlight, jaywalking across. "What an idiot." He begins to run across, throwing more projectiles, wanting to cause him pain, his temple bleeding from the switchblade earlier.

"Izaya-kunnn"

_Not going to let him leave my sight again, damn little piece of shit._

He sprints across the crosswalk, police never interfered with Izaya and Shizuo’s quarrels since it was pointless when Shizuo was angry.

Izaya –

_Does he ever get tired?_

Izaya runs past multiple people, soon stopping as he grabbed a random girl and pulled her in front of him as a shield. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mean to hurt someone else if they weren't involved. To which I can then use to my advantage." He said, all while a devious grin was painted across his face.

Shizuo –

As soon as the girl was pulled from her place on the sidewalk, he stopped. Thinking for a few seconds, he bounced over, dragging her away from Izaya, taking her place. His hands gripped around Izaya's neck, "I know you wouldn't use a girl as a shield either." He motioned for her to leave, and she ran off, not taking her time to run away, as Izaya would.

"Alright, you little bastard. Why are you back here, the real reason." He could feel his lip twitch, still trying to keep his nerve.

Izaya –

Izaya sighed slightly, "All right Shizu-chan. You caught me." For once, Izaya was actually out of ideas, but that surely wouldn't last long. In a short amount of time, he figures out a way to get out of this situation. Quickly enough, Izaya ducked down, backed up, and stood back up at a safe distance, easy enough. He opened his mouth to speak, but turned away, running, eventually turning into an alley.

Shizuo –

Shizuo stormed after, "You didn't answer my damn question, get your ass back over here. IZAAYYAA."

_Another stoplight, another crosswalk, and he's jaywalking again, it’s like the flea’s trying to get run over._

"Trying to skip through streets isn't gonna work."

Izaya –

Trying to lose him, Izaya continues taking turns through alleyways and going across the streets. After finally losing him after a while, he stops in an alley. "Next thing I know, something's gonna come flying at me." He heads back to his apartment, quite aware that he was wide open for any kind of object Shizuo would throw at him, but that could also allow him time to get away too.

Shizuo –

"IZAAYYAA" He pulled a vending machine out, throwing it towards the windows of the apartments, two windows burst, and Izaya poked his head out. More of the citizens ran for cover, no one knew how long this quarrel would last. As Izaya started to put up some "shields" Shizuo threw another machine.

Another window.

He still won't leave. "I can destroy the rest of your house if you want. I just want to chat."

Izaya –

_He either followed me or came here when he couldn't find me._

Izaya looked down from the broken windows, "You obviously can't just settle things calmly, Shizu-chan~"

He looked around the apartment, glass was everywhere, and two vending machines were inside. "I'll just get Namie to take care of this mess. Now, what exactly was it you wanted to talk about~?"

Shizuo –

"I want you to stay away from me." He yelled over, stepping over glass flung from the crash where the windows used to be. He had climbed up towards the opening via window cleaning ramps. He wasn't afraid of heights anymore, he'd gone through the stage, but it passed after many times falling in attempts to keep up with Izaya's stupid "running away gag".

Izaya looked towards him, a little smile forming, followed by one of his trademark grins. "I get tired of having to remind you."

He froze, holding a hand to his temple, dry blood had hardened and clung to his face. Even though the knife only glazed it, the wound still irked him. Izaya deserved wounds, not him.

Izaya –

Walking over to his desk, Izaya closed out the Dollars' chatroom, no one was online anyhow, so it didn't matter. "You've told me over and over, and it hasn't stopped Shizu-chan."

Shizuo –

"Why are you always following me, what is so interesting – why do you keep putting yourself in my way?" He could feel his head aching, and Izaya's annoying face was only making it worse.

Izaya –

"I find it fun to mess with you. Now, If I told you any more I'd be giving away my whole plan." His plans were to start a war to wake up Celty's 'sleeping' head. No one besides Namie knew about the head in his apartment, even though it was on a bookshelf in the open.

"What the hell does that have to do with me? Stop grinning at me, dickhead."

"I've already said enough. Any more and I'd have to reveal it all."

Shizuo –

Shizuo threw himself at Izaya, fist wrapped around Izaya's throat, the other holding his other arm still.

"I said to wipe the grin off your face. You’re making no sense."

Izaya –

Izaya was in a situation he couldn't get out of now, it wasn't as easy as earlier. "You get confused so easily, Shizu-chan~. I suppose that's one reason I love to mess with you."

Shizuo –

"You're trying to call me a dumbass?" He hissed, he pulled out Izaya's switchblade he dropped earlier, holding it on Izaya's cheek.

"Look who's on the top now? You lost."

Izaya –

Izaya sighed, his grin disappearing from his face, finally getting serious. "I'll admit just this once, though it pains me to do so, that you win, Shizuo."

Izaya knew he couldn't escape from the brute's grasp this time, so he thought he'd just surprise him instead. "If you want, I'll stay away."

_Lies, that last sentence was nothing but a simple lie, told in a believable tone._

"You're bullshitting me, I know you." His hands were shaking now.

"Go ahead, think that. But only if you let me go, I'll be sure to stay away from you. Just because you say you know me, doesn't mean it. Though you are the one that knows the most, I just don't care." He decided to wait it out, Shizuo would eventually get impatient, and all Izaya had to do was wait until that happened.

Shizuo –

He didn't know what to say, just slowly loosened his grip, resisting. He didn't want to kill him all the way, just wanted him gone. Sometimes, although, sometimes he would be lonely. He didn't know what to think about him. Izaya always got info on everything, on everybody. He probably knew he wasn't going to kill him either.

Izaya –

_Just gotta keep waiting, he'll let me go eventually, he 'has' to._

 Izaya was grinning on the inside, not letting it show on the outside so he'd be more believable. Slowly, little by little, he was becoming triumphant, and eventually win again.

Shizuo –

He finally let him go, although he had left bruise marks around his neck, his anger sometimes did things. He didn't give him back his switchblade although, closing it, putting it in his own pocket. This allowed him to finally keep a hand on his aching temple.

Izaya –

Izaya stood up, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He watched Shizuo with the switchblade, not caring as he had plenty more hanging around the apartment. Izaya looked around at the mess inside, he's going to hear about it from Namie for sure.

Shizuo –

Shizuo sighed, lighting a cigarette in the corner. "We'll see how long it lasts." He starts to leave, as another switchblade dips into his shoulder. "Are you trying my patience?" He tore it out of his shoulder, throwing it into the other wall of Izaya's wrecked apartment. "You just love starting shit right after another."

Izaya –

Izaya's trademark grin came back, "Weren't you leaving just now? Oh, and if you use the door, don't break it." He looked around once more, Namie's defiantly going to tell him off about it, no doubt about it.

"Damn right I was. Watch it." He threw his cigarette aside on the floor, he already trashed the place.

It gave him pleasure, Izaya already had to clean, a little fire wouldn't hurt . . . much.

"See you around, bitch."

"See ya, brute." Izaya watched him walk out the door, leaving it open. He walked over to the cigarette, putting it out before it had a chance to do anything besides make a small, hardly noticeable burn mark on the carpet.

He picked up the cigarette and threw it out the broken window, then headed for the door to close it. "Well, next thing I need to do if fix this place up. At least my computer isn't broken."


End file.
